Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 5)
Featured Vehicles & Equipment Featured Locations |MemorableQuotes1="I know... I've tried!!!" :--'Cobra Commander', insisting that Serpentor's dream of capturing Washington DC in one fell swoop is a pipe-dream. |Glitches1=*Alpine, Bazooka and Mainframe are simultaneously shown at both Cobra Island and G.I. Joe Headquarters. *Two Airtights and Cutter show up at Cobra Island. *Along with Alpine and Bazooka, Breaker and the two Airtights appear and disappear during the skirmish on Cobra Island. |Errors1= *In the real world, the corpses of military leaders are not just laying around unguarded for anyone to just walk up to and take DNA. **At no point do we see any national military forces from the United States, France, Russia, or China. Only the Oktober Guard, a G.I. Joe-like team is present. While G.I. Joe is an international response unit, there should have been some local military units. *Even though he's missing Sun Tzu's DNA, Serpentor still has, among others, Napoleon, Hannibal, and Julius Caesar's military expertise; arguably none of them would have undertaken the Washington DC attack since, with no strategy or long-term plan for occupation, it is simply not a particularly well thought-out nor feasible plan. **Napoleon, Hannibal, and Julius Caesar, along with the other military leader's DNA used, did lose sight of the long-term "big picture" later in their careers. Sun Tzu is more of an idealized military leader who did not make mistakes. Also, some historians have doubted Sun-Tzu's very existence and that The Art of War was written by Sun Bin. Therefore, the loss of the ideal myth of the military leader results in the reality of a leader who can commit errors. *Why does the United States government not declare war on Cobra? While the Joe universe has always had badly written political realities, Cobra commits a blatant act of war that should have resulted in instant retaliation. *When General Hawk is showing the Joes the computer simulation of Serpentor, it's outfitted in his serpent outfit, even though up to that point the Joes have not yet seen what Serpentor looks like or what he's wearing. *Apparently none of Serpentor's Vipers bother to frisk the "President" or the other "politicians," since they walk right up to the Cobra emperor with guns in their briefcases. You'd think they would have learned their lesson after "The Revenge of Cobra!" *Several characters survive explosions at point-blank range. |ItemsOfNote1= *The Cobra leadership hates Cobra Commander, but decide to create Serpentor instead of promoting an existing leader, such as Destro. Cobra Commander could have easily been replaced earlier in the series. The Cobra leadership hates their leaders, but is unwilling to accept the title of supreme leader. The leadership later turns on Serpentor and rallies to Cobra Commander in "Operation: Dragonfire. In the tv series involving the M.A.S.S., Destro fails to obtain results after he takes command. *Owing to the lack of Sun Tzu's DNA, Serpentor is impetuous and rash, leading him to attack and attempt to take Washington DC by force with a direct assault when such a maneuver has no reasonable chance of succeeding. *Zandar is voiced by Milt Jamin in this episode. |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes=*Coming soon }} Category:Sunbow episodes